Matsuki Idiochi
Idiochi Matsuki Is a human full who has the appearance of a 19 year old boy but is actually around 60 years of age Appearance Matsuki wears a long black coat, trousers and shoes as well as a necktie and white shirt, he wear black gloves and a blade on his left hip that has the handle in the shape of cogs Personality Idiochi has a calm and Relaxed outlook on life, even in the heat of battle he is very rarely loses his composure. he doesnt care for many things but his honour is one thing he will never let be compromised by anyone if anyone was to put his honour in jeperdy he would kill them instantly but other than that the only thing he is even remotely passionate about is becoming stronger to protect those close to him ( more to be added and reedited at a later time) History Idiochi was born into a rich family in england, he was an only child and his parents were very strict and he had a lot of expectations put on him, he was to become his fathers legacy his father sought to mold him and shape him in his own image but this isn't what Idiochi wanted for his life so he ran away but his father was a very resourceful and and soon had him retrieved Idiochi spent years working on his stealth and speed to escape his father learning how to stick to the shadows and be unnoticed, one day he managed to get out of the estate and down into a market from there he managed to sneak onto a cargo boat out of the country. his father was furious and hired private mercenaries to recapture him they were ruthless and took over the cargo ship and hunted for idiochi but being so good now at sticking to the shadows he evaded their gaze so the abandoned the ship and set it to crash on a near by rock formation idiochi drifted for days until he hit land he found himself in japan but with no money and no job he had to resort to stealing food until one day a man caught him he was a soldier, the man gave him him a choice, prison or the army obviously idiochi chose the army he was quickly drafted into the military or jail, idiochi chose the army. after many years working his way up showing a lot of potential idiochi was placed into a black ops team where they carried out stealth operations over seas and political assassinations all the stuff thats to dirt for the public to know about with all this death around idiochi's powers to see ghosts awoke one day they idiochi received an order to join another team one that dealt with the supernatural, hollows, quicy, bounts that sort of thing he was suprised to see the man that had caught him in the marketplace 4 years prior one day they got called to eliminate an arrancar when they tracked her down, she quickly disposed of he gigai and drew her zanpakuto she lunged at them without a second thought, she mercilessly slew the team until it was just idiochi and the man from the marketplace left to battle, they agreed the only method was to both attack from the shadows at the same time she saw idiochi move and cut off his arm as he charged in and killed the other man idiochi recognised the woman as his mother as he lay there bleeding on the floor, she looked at him and smiled before fleeing idiochi returned to the base and gave his full report and was given an honorable reward for slaying the arrancar but also given an honorable discharge for his services, after which his father died of unnatural causes and idiochi inheritted his fourtune and took over the Auction house that his father owned Combat style Hand-to Hand combatant Due to his trainign in the army/black op idiochi is especially skilled in hand to hand combat Master Tactician: 'Being a former member of the Army Idiochi has become a master tactician and thinks well on his feet. '''Highly Perceptive: '''While seemingly quiet and calm this allows him to waste times mocking the enemy as many people do or commenting on them. He spends this time in battles to correct his own battle tatics. it also helps him predict her opponents movements quite better '''Zanjutsu '(VIZ "Art of the Sword" ; Cutting Technique) The most basic Form of combat used by swordmen, Often referred to as an effective balanced way of combat. '''Non Doll Power: Black mist Ability Type: defense Description: a dank black fog rises from matsuki's feet an envelopes his being as well as a 5 meter radius around him it hides him from sight it also blocks his rieatsu from being sensed inside aswell as anyone else's who is caught in it 'Non Doll Power: mummification ' Ability Type: ranged Description: bandages spring from the ground and wrap themself around the target they are not very strong induvidually but are many and fast the look bloody and old much like one that would have b een used in the mummification process Fullbring Name: Hands of time Focus: Pocketwatch 1st Stage: Idiochi's entire right arm is envelopeed in a black twisted energy that has the ability to accelerate time on anything it comes into contact with the ammount is dependent on how long or how hamy times you were touched my it 2nd Stage Apon his right arm now glows a white light of energy as if it was the complete opposite of the other arm, this light has a completely different effect from the right arms black energy this one reverses the flow of time, though still not emmensly powerful it will repair objects, wounds and other things if used offesivly it can reduce an ranged attack (e.g. Quincy arrow or Kido) to mere reishi or rieatsu again depending on the attack